Hard disk drives (HDDs) contain many components from which working gaps are formed between the components. As HDDs are made with higher capacity and more precision, the size of the components and the working gaps increasingly become smaller. Contaminant particles may interfere with the HDD components and the working gaps, which can result in HDD failure. It is therefore beneficial to minimize the amount of contaminant particles the HDDs are exposed to, particularly during the assembly process of the HDDs.